Relic Nevyn (jbear)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard Level: 2 Experience: 3040 Alignment: Neutral (Good) Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Draconic, Auran Deity: The Goddess of Luck (?), (Relic refers to her as the Wind) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts)+2 Racial Bonus (Human) WIS: 08 -1 (-02 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Max-2) HP: 17 = + CON (01) + FC (01) Feat + (03)(Wizard) [0d00 + CON (00) + FC (00) (Oracle) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +01 = (01) + Oracle (00) CMB: +01 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (01) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + Oracle (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + Oracle (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (03) + Oracle (00) - WIS (01) + Feat (02) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Xbow : Attack: +03 = (01) + DEX(02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80' Quarterstaff: Attack: +01 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x2, Sickle: Attack: -03 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (-4) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: not proficient Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Intelligence) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Specialist School: Air Bonus Feat: Gain a bonus feat at 1st lvl Skilled: Gain one additional rank per character level Class Features Wizard (Air) Armor/Weapons: club, quarterstaff, dagger, heavy and light xbow Arcane Bond: Old pewter ring with worn eagle seal - 1/day cast any spell from spellbook Specialist School: Air Opposition Schools: Earth Air Supremacy: +2 Enhancement bonus to Fly skill checks. Can cast Feather Fall at will. Lightning Flash: 7/day (standard action); unleash a flash of electricity. 1d6 dmg (electricity) +1/ 2 wizard lvls to all creatures within 5 feet of you and dazzled for 1d4 rounds. Reflex save negates the dazzled effect and 1/2 dmg: DC 10 +1 per 2 wizard levels + INT modifier Cantrips: All known Spellbook: 7 known 1st level spells(3 + INT) Spell Slots: 3 Cantrips, 1 1st lvl Spell + 1 bonus Spell (INT) and 1 Wind Spell Slot (all 1st level) Spell Focus: Wind: +1 DC to Resist Spells (DC vs my Wind Spells = 15 + spell level) Oracle No levels in this class yet Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Iron Will (1st level): +2 Will saves Toughness (Human bonus feat): +3 HP Traits Trait 1: Theoretical Magician: You've studied more magic than what you can actually perform. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Spellcraft checks, or a +3 bonus if you aren't a spellcaster. Trait 2: Fast Talker (Social Trait): You had a knack at getting yourself into trouble as a child, and as a result developed a silver tongue at an early age. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = (02) + INT (04)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Wizard) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00) Human (00) (Oracle) 07 = Total Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 08 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 07 1 3 2 +1 (Trait) Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 03 1 0 2 +0 Disable Device 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 2 -0 +2 (Wind School) Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -01 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 09 2 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 09 2 3 4 +0 Linguistics 08 1 3 4 +0 Perception -01 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession (Herbalist) 03 1 3 -1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -01 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 11 2 3 4 +2 (Trait) Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -01 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Resistance Fall: WIND: At will * Prestidigitation * Enlarge Person (Trans.) * Detect Magic * Floating Disc (Conj.) * Detect Poison * Mage Armour (Conj.) * Read Magic * Identify (Adiv.) * Daze * Charm Person (Ench) * Dancing Lights * Sleep (Ench) * Flare * Shocking Grasp (Wind) * Ghost Sound * Animate Rope (Trans.) * Light * Colour Spray (Illus.) * Ray of Frost * Cause Fear (Necro.) * Mage Hand * Silent Image (Illus.) * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Arcane Mark * Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Read Magic * Shocking Grasp (Wind) * Ray of Frost * Sleep * Daze * Mage Armour (INT Bonus) * * Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Ragged Peasant Clothes 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee)Quarter Staff 00 gp 04 lb Weapon (Melee) Sickle 06 gp 02 lb (not proficient) Weapon (Ranged)Light Xbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb (10)Candles 01 sp 00 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Pouch 01 gp 1/2 lb Trail Rations(2 days) 01 gp 02 lb Scroll Case 01 gp 1/2 lb Sheets of Paper (10) 04 gp 00 lb Ink (1 oz) 08 gp 00 Inkpen 01 sp 00 Sacks (2) 02 sp 01 lb Spellbook (25/100 pages used) 00 gp 03 lb Chalk (10) 01 sp 00 Fish Hook (3) 03 sp 00 Sewing Needle 05 sp 00 Signal Whistle 08 sp 00 Earplugs 03 cp 00 Scroll (Shield) 25 gp 00 Wand of Sleep (50 charges) 750 gp 00 (5)Potions: CLW 50 gp 00 Total Weight: 23 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 32 GP: 13 +1858 SP: 13 +5 CP: 07 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Purchases Wand of Sleep and (5) Potions: CLW bought here: (-100 pp) http://www.enworld.org/forum/talking-talk/297721-arcane-row-venza-mystic-pearl-7.html#post5638813 Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:30 (in the body of a 60 year old) Height:6 ft Weight:60kg (130 lb?) Hair Color:White Eye Color:Grey Skin Color:Pale Appearance: Appears to be an old, disheveled herbalist, tall and extremely thin, long unkempt white hair, and straggly beard, wrinkled skin and strange eyes that appear as if glazed with glaucoma. Always covered in a layer of dust from the road, ragged peasant clothes and worn leather sandals. He gives off a pleasant aroma of a marvelous mix of herbs. Always a friendly warm smile on his face. For what, in appearance, seems like a very old, wizened man, Relic stands very straight and boasts an unshakeable health. His contagious laughter, that of a young man half his age matches the bright spark that gleams intensely when he looks at someone directly and the veil over his eyes seems to suddenly and quite remarkably clear. On his left hand he bears a worn pewter ring that bears the mark of the Eagle. Red sigils are tattooed in a ring over the back of his left hand and palm. A similar mark is tattooed in the corner of his left eye. Demeanor: Calm, friendly, unassuming. Relic knows he will have to live many life times and perhaps many deaths before he is free of the curse that he has been punished with. He avoids personal questions about himself deftly changing the conversation towards safer topics. While Relic attempts to remain neutral his instincts lean heavily towards good despite his attempts to remain on the edge, unaffected by what goes on around him. He is often drawn into misadventures that don't concern him in order to right a wrong or something he perceives as an injustice. But he takes these side tracks with philosophy. After all, Relic really has no idea where he is going to find who he is looking for or even how he will recognize them if he does find them, but as a devout follower of Lady Luck he is willing to search in the strangest of places and support the strangest of company. Background Relic has been cursed with the appearance of old age by his former master upon his death bed. His master, Fallow Sender, a powerful diviner, was furious with him due to his failure to complete a very important task he had be charged with. Sender had charged him with bringing a young girl with incredible innate potential for the arcane under his tutorship, prophesying that she would mark the beginning of an illustrious era in history. Foolishly, Relic become enamored with the young girl despite his master's warnings. The most tragic part of the tale was the fact the girls elder brother was also enamored with her, and realizing the growing closeness of Relic and his sister became wildly jealous. He stole his sister away and declared his love. Before Relic could intervene, the two had committed the abomination of incest, and unable to live with the guilt committed suicide together, further binding their karmic cycles into dark tangled knots. Relic has been cursed by his master, and will not be able to free himself from the curse, losing both looks and youthful charm, until he finds the girl, reincarnated, and untangles her from her dark past and her brother's unhealthy love, freeing her to finally follow the path of magic, and fulfilling at last her destiny. Relic doubts he will find solace from this geas even in death. He has been traveling the roads as an old herbalist, searching for signs of her, for ten years without any fruit, trusting blindly that Lady Luck will guide his footsteps in the right direction, and that he will recognize her when he sees her. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 1252 : http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/305718-lpf-ryalls-estate-30.html 1788:http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/309383-lpf-mightiest-weapon-14.html Total: 3040 xp Treasure Received: 1327 GP and 5 SP : http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/305718-lpf-ryalls-estate-30.html 1858.5 gp : http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/309383-lpf-mightiest-weapon-14.html 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Spells learnt: Learned Animate Rope from scroll here: Learned Colour Spray from Quioan's Spellbook here: Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Feat Features: 2 new spells known: Cause Fear, Silent Image Increase Cantrips memorised per day to 4 Increase Lvl 1 spells per day by 1 HP: Max -2 (d6 -2 = 4) +1 FC Bonus +1 CON = +6 hp(New Total: 11 + 6 = 17) Skill Pts: +7 = +2 (Class) +4 (Intelligence) +1 (Race) +07 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (May 6, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (May 9, 2011) (Qik (non-judge)) level 1 Category:Approved Characters